Book One  Earth
by Reject Temptation
Summary: this isn't Twilight but if you like Twilight you will LOVE Isabelle's adventure on planet Mutnemele to restore the spirits and elements


_First of, if you like twilight im almost CERTAIN you will love this story- so please give it a chance.4_

_Me and my Friend Faie decided on writing a book im writing a saga and shes doing Chronicles._

**_Book 1_**

**_Earth_**

**_'You can try and buy the world but you can never buy a child's imagination'_**

* * *

As Accendo stepped away from the front line of his army he stood tall the larger sun of the planet Mutnemele framed his posture.

Clearing his throat he spoke, a strong yet husky voice echoed around the vast waist land that the planet was built upon, the four groups surrounded a brick stand that came from the earth only waist high.  
As light purness and power oozed from beneth it.

"Spirts. We CANNOT share the power of the elements and the mud of the ground and i say us, the element of fire- spirits of the sun Accendosol should behold it."

His red robe whipped around his tall frame as he spoke.

The army behind him nodded in agreement.

Arma stepped closer to the stand his wife, Bellitudo close behind places a hand on his bicep.

On her wrist the sign of water glowed under the pale moonlight created behind them- completely opposite to the sun that stood blazing.

"HA! For you are dangerous dear Accendo- for fire creates discretion and war." He stated quite calmly yet his voice could be heard in every spirits ears and hands flew out around him as if showing Accendo the proof that the spirits of sun create war.

Humas spirit of the earth couldn't stand to wait and leaned forward almost crouching.

"Earth spirits discovered and walked across this very land before you." He waved his hand about creating a circular motion.

"Shouldn't WE the creators of the land- the ones who bring new life, be in POWER?" He bellowed even his top solder's cringed back before leaning forward again their easy a-blazing.

Aura- lead of the spirits of wind stepped closer to the concrete stadium her army following close behind.

Growling loudly at the people around them her careless wild brown hair waved around her face her pupils dilated as her clear unvarnished eyes narrowed.

Quickly and sly Aura and the rest of the spirits of the wind launched forward in order to be closer to the podium.

Suddenly a fire burst out from the ground below Aura came up in flames just just in front of her face, growling though the flames she glared at Accendo as the flickers of light reflected into her violet harsh eyes.

In Accendo' army a lady- beautiful as she may be carefully took the little boys hand that was beside her and walked backwards a few steps before bending down to his level.

She glanced across the war zone at him...Arma's son- hansom as the day is wide, he looked back at the young women with caring eyes, regretful for the war that would fall upon them.

The girl looked back towards her son and stroked his face pulling his coat around him more so he would not get cold.

His deep raging red eyes- like her own mixed with soulful brown from the father that stood only a few meters away...watching on.

"Alpha my boy my son" She smiled weakly though her tears looking up at the battle field calculating how long she had left.

"Remember Alpha we love you..okay?" The little boy only years of 11 glanced at his father, who had been kept a secret only known to them and the father himself.

Alpha placed a soft hand on his Mumma's face and leaned his head on her, his long brown floppy hair ticking her nose.

"As soon as it is over-" She began nodding again at the battle field, "-Promise me you will name the first born son after him" She asked- wanting her forbidden lovers name to live on.

The boy nodded his hair and mumbled though fresh tears.

"Yes Mumma i promise- i love you Mumma, i don't want to go" Alpha mumbled his voice weak, tired and afraid.

Oh how much she wanted to join her son- to see him grown up, the women or man he will marry and live with- she first born gran-child.

Glancing above his head she saw the other spirit children being taken away for safety and looked back down.

"My baby we will be together again, not tomorrow, not next year but soon."

She nudged him forward both whispering a silent goodbye and wave before the lady returned back to her place in line crouching forward.

This is it she thought as fire blazed around them done by Accendo's mind.

* * *

_First chapter :) hopefully this will get sadder in the next chapter and if it works it will have you_

_in tears ;)_

_okay question:_

_If you could be on of the spirits what would you be? and why?_

_Lets go SPARKLE_

_Do the math_

_Geeky_


End file.
